eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Plane of Innovation PQ
Prerequisites The Junkbeast: hps 2,220,570,309. You must have progressed in the Planes of Prophecy Timeline until you have access to the Plane of Innovation. Once you have a quest for PoI, you can access the Public Quest and when it is announced, you will see the announcement if you are in the Plane of Magic. Starting the Quest Entering the PQ zone will automatically bestow the quests. Warning Once the thirty-sixth(36th) player enters area, ALL PoP Public Quests become active and beasties start spawning and becoming aggressive. Steps Note: there are two quests but neither is recorded in the Journal. The first gives you xp and status. The second is when you exit and turn in the "specimen" to Dr. Arcana. You must tun in the specimen to receive your currency and armor. If there are two PQ zones, the Doctor's Orders quest doesn't bestow again. # Enter the Coliseum of Valor, then click the Portal to the PQ instances (loc needed). # Stage 1, Defeat any 50 mobs. # Stage 2, Defeat three pylons (marked on your map). # Stage 3, Defeat Meldrath, he will be marked on your map as soon as a player finds him. # Stage 4, Defeat the Junk Beast. #* Locate and defeat mobs with a book icon over their heads (clockwork spiders). When defeated, they will drop a chest with a battery in it. The batteries are lore and they need to be charged. #* Some people are gathering batteries and charging them. Others are downstairs flipping three switches to reconnect the battery charger. #* If you get a battery, go toward the location of the Junk beast, along the north wall, there is a battery charger which should be labeled "Status Charged ---------" if it is ready. Right click and select charge battery. Double check the battery in your bags is now glowing gold and tooltip says it is charged. THEN go to the Junk Beast's location and click on him, then in your bags r-click and use the battery. #**The Junk Beast requires 18 charges before it can be activated and defeated. (One wonders, maybe we should let sleeping dogs lie, no? mmm...No.) #* If you are downstairs you will need to recharge the battery often. Take a healer and another person to dps the mobs down there. Some mobs will leash, so if you're a small group, don't stop until you get to the room with the levers. #**Hover over the battery charger (looks a lot like the travel doohickey for Plane of Magic), it will say something like 010001100, which would be more clear if it was 010 001 100, that's the order of the switches (THIS time, it can be another order next time, it's commonly 2,3,1 or 3,1,2). #**Message: Lever 1 has reset,(etc) - means you need to recharge the battery #**Message: Lever 2 is connected - means you succeeded in connecting a lever, however, if it is instantly followed by a message about reset, then it was the wrong one. You might get a shock and be rooted for a bit. #*After 18 batteries are charged and used on the Junk Beast, the next person to click the battery charger will PORT everyone in the zone who isn't nearby up to the room with the Junk Beast, and the final battle is waged. NOTE: If you arrive late and are ported before you've helped defeat any other mobs, you will NOT get credit. Helping with only the Junk Beast is not enough to get a specimen for Dr. Arcana. Rewards * 2+5 Planar Quintessence * 12,000+48,000 status points * Shard of Arcana: Innovation *Armor for your Class or Mercenary Possible Bonus loot: \aITEM 214886906 2004308276 0 0 0:of Arcana: Innovation\/a *Journeyman, Adept or Expert recipes for Ascension Classes *Fragment of Planar Energy (for crafting Epic 2 skill scrolls) - the quality may vary from Lesser to Superior. *Familiar Cage (no trade) *Divine Essence (raises your Divine Stamina/Potency/Crit Bonus by 1) Credits How PQ works in the PoP expansion (official forums) Category:Public Quests Category:Planes of Prophecy